role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Souldier
When one is never enough, there always has to be another, and there are almost no exceptions. Souldier is totally not owned by A dinosaur-plant hybrid. Wait a minute, who put that there? Personality She may know a lot about basic subjects, but there's a lot she doesn't know yet. However, she has no care about them and prefers to jump straight into the fun parts: the sudden appearances, pranks, and jokes. Speaking of, she can get on the nerves of most people by doing so Whenever alone... She's never alone. she can freaking teleport to unsuspecting victims and supprise them out of nowhere! Alas, if told to leave, she'll target someone else. NOBODY'S SAFE! She's still rather serious though, and that helmet is not there without a reason: She's actually a tank commander, and will unleash a tank when angered. After she evolved and got up after a battle, she saw the error in her ways and started to look out for herself. She ditched the military stuff, and will try to not go berserk like last time. Speech Patterns She often speaks with street slang, tossing in "Ain't" in proper places, and randomly starting sentences with "Pfft". As of recent, she's toned it down so she can be more understandable. Relationships Like her counterpart, she categorizes people differently. Colleagues (TBA) Friends/Allies (TBA) Neutral Everyone else Threats (TBA) Targets that must be eliminated (TBA) Forms and powers She has two forms with completely separate powers. However, her stats are drastically different from both forms. All-time powers *Flight: Like a real lake guardian, she can fly. Just like it says on the tin. *Teleportation: Something that her counterpart doesn't have. The best explination for her sudden appearances. Pokemon Forms/Moves Normal form= Normal Her normal form. She often pranks others with her powers, and doesn't actually fight. *Triple Telekinesis: She can lift up to three objects with the AWESOME POWER OF HER MIND! *Item warping: She can warp in items for her to use. *Mind control: Exactly what it says on the tin. Rarely uses this, but it's there for pranking purposes. *Air fighting: She can just physically harm people without actually touching them. She'll act out various professional wrestler moves, and her victim would feel like, let's say, John Cena was beating them up even though he isn't there. (TBA) |-|Mega form= BERSERK MODE Always happens when she gets mad. Always calls down a Tank the size of an oversized toy. Every. Single. Time. A great boost of defense and attack power is provided for her, but speed is lowered. Curse confirmed? *Tank blast: Shoots a missle from the cannon. Obviously. *Submachine gun: PYEW PYEW PYEW! *Tank crush: Like all tanks, it's weight is way larger than it's size. In fact, she can crush a human leg with it! *All her normal powers: She can still use her other powers at will. (TBA) |-|Fused with Equonix= Dark Souldier This form is obtained when either DNA splicers or a fusing machine are used on her and Equonix, with Lightie being the focus. She still has control, but Equonix would pretty much cease to exist until they become separated again. *Light/Dark orbs: She can fire both types of orbs at will. *Mirror attacks: She can use attacks that are similar to Kirby's mirror copy ability. *All of her normal powers: She retains all of her usual powers *Most of Equonix's powers: She also gains Most of Equonix's normal powers alongside hers. However, she cannot use Shadow telekinesis. (TBA) Adolescent form Due to her evolution, she can no longer fit in the tank, despite not having a major size change. However, her powers have been boosted greatly. Abilities include: Triple Telekinesis: She can lift up to three objects with the AWESOME POWER OF HER MIND! *Item warping: She can warp in items for her to use. *Mind control: Exactly what it says on the tin. Rarely uses this, but it's there for pranking purposes. *Air fighting: She can just physically harm people without actually touching them. She'll act out various professional wrestler moves, and her victim would feel like, let's say, John Cena was beating them up even though he isn't there. *Galaxy laser: A laser much like Galvatron's beam. She can fire this to do major damage, but it doesn't disentegrate anything. *Light cloak: A defensive maneuver that protects her allies. *Riot Shield: Another defensive item. Apparently used for combat. History Death? Souldier challenged Equonix to a duel after a berserk rampage on a Village. She had a shield as a weapon, and was able to block most of the attacks. Equonix used Obstruct, then followed with a barrage attack to knock her down. When Equonix stabbed a sword into her, she became nothing more than a memory... or so she thought. Comeback She was revived by a crystal that fell on her forehead, and realized what she did. Afterwards, she was spotted in a Daycare, playing with various baby Pokemon. She then told Equonix about everything, and told her that she wanted to "leave the military stuff behind." Themes Gallery Sketch-1574214343065.png|Young form 20200118_232216.png|Shiny form meant to make Lightie look like a fish. Quotes Trivia *Whenever asked if she can control other tanks, she responds with "I was genetically engineered to drive them!". **This is a Guardians of the Galaxy reference, as Rocket says something similar to this. *Unlike Equonix , she just shrugs it off when someone calls her a Robot. **This may be due to her not caring. *Like Equonix, she has a robotic tone in her voice. *One of her quotes references Phineas and Ferb, being one of her Supprise quotes. **The quote in particular is "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" *She has a nasty habit of getting into everything. **Not joking. ***Seriously. Not joking at all. *She has Megatron as her favorite transformer, which explains why she gave her tank a Cybertronian paint job. *Her creator struggled between making her look like Uxie or giving her a millitary helmet. **The Helmet won. *Her three tails and the engraved Triforce are all Zelda references. **Despite this, she does not know who Link is. ***She also does not care about him. **It was also explained that the triforces engraved on her aren't even real, but in fact a result from genetic modification. *Gallibon was the one who called her out, and therefore doomed everyone else to her own pranks. **Speaking of, she doesn't just appear when her name is called. Sometimes, she pops out for no reason whatsoever. *Her fused form was originally going to be humanoid. However, her creator decided otherwise, and gave her something like her normal body. *The reason she has a tank is because she cannot Mega Evolve, unlike Equonix, who can. **However, Equonix cannot truly Mega Evolve, and only has attained an alternate form for a bit. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Female Personality Category:Genderless Category:Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Other Worldly Being